This invention pertains to a prefabricated modular closet, and more particularly, to a closet construction which is prefabricated at one location and installed at a building site.
In constructing new buildings, building additions to existing structures, and remodeling interior rooms of existing structures, the process of building closets requires the labor of a number of trades. These trades include a framer, an electrician, a dry waller, a dry wall finisher, a trim man, a painter, and a carpet installer. In a conventional closet construction, wood studs frame the closet. Electrical wire is installed inside the wood framing. Dry wall is then affixed to the framing to form the interior and exterior surface of the closet. The dry wall is then finished and painted. Finally, the carpet is installed in the closet. The process of coordinating and scheduling skilled persons to perform these functions is both time consuming and expensive as all the persons are typically skilled craftsmen.
In the past various means have been developed to facilitate more efficient and less expensive means of providing closets. U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,967 issued Sep. 23, 1980 to Royer discloses one such modular closet unit. The '967 patent consists of prefabricated floor, ceiling and wall units which are assembled together in situ and form the walls of the enclosure with external frames forming a backing adapted to receive standard wall panels. The floor, ceiling and wall units are secured together by means of a special clip. U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,221 issued Feb. 1, 1983 to Citterio discloses a composite modular element structure for furnishings. The '221 patent does not disclose a prefabricated modular closet of the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 3,585,767 issued Jun. 22, 1971 to Lindingo et al. discloses a prefabricated room unit.